False Scenarios
by Mr Cotton sir
Summary: Uhmmm well the title pretty much says it all :D Rogue a Dark Ballerina, Remy an opera singer, and the other main charcters what they are u will see..someitme. ROMY! thats what its all focused on..a lil bit of Jott, and a lil Kyro weee well R&R PLZS!


Hiya! 

Dark Ballerina & Rogue77 yayy! 

Dark Ballerina: Well we wanted to write a story but apart from it being a Romy, we didn't know what about.  So as our Screen name's Rogue the 77th Dark Ballerina we decided to write it on that!

Rogue77: This is obviously a Romy duh!  If you don't like it I don't care…DB might but not me!  And last but not least I'm a Crazy Monkey WEEEEEEE!!!   

So here it is! WaHoOoOoOoOoOoOo!

False Scenarios 

**Chapter 1** – Rogue the 77th Dark Ballerina

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A guy wandered throughout backstage looking for someone. He waded in between the dancers, who were smoking, occasionally asking "Has anyone seen the Darkholme sisters?"

Outside, a pair of combat-booted feet step out of the cab.

"Keep the change Charlie." A southern voice sounds. Then it adds, "Actually, can Ah have it back? Ah was hoping for some change so that ah could get McDonalds tonight. Yah like McDonalds? No?! How could yah not lahke McDonalds? Yah strange muffin you. And is yah name really Charlie? Ah know a guy named Charles but he's bald. Being ginger's a disease yah know. (1) Someone told me it at school. Are you ginger? Oh no, you're bald too. Are you Charles Xavier? Are you sure you're not? Really? Really? Is your name Charlie, yah nevah answered. No? Ah think somethin' more like 'Ah'm gay an' Ah don't like McDonalds', would be a better name for you. Anyway, Ah'd better be goin' now so Ah can be late. Bye Gay man who doesn't lahke McDonalds!"

The woman slams the door, and walks down the wet street with slush at the sides. 20's style music is playing. 

"Aw, man, what's with the music? Can't a gal at least have her favourite band when she's walkin' down a wet street with slush at the sides?"

Suddenly, the 20's style music changes to a song by Evanescence.

"Thank you!" The woman says, exasperated, and as she walks towards a back door in the theatre, she spots a row of posters that read, 'THIS IS A RIP OFF CHICAGO. CHANGE IT BETH/DB PLEASE. Love Lisa/Rogue77.'

The woman shrugs, and tears off a strand of paper of the poster. It now says, 'THIS IS A RIP OFF' followed by a large rip, then it continues with 'CHANGE IT BETH/DB' etc. 

"Hee hee! Li'l old naughty meh!" The woman says, and skips inside the theatre.

The guy we've seen before comes over to her. "Where've you been? And where's Veronica?"

"Who tha hell's Veronica?"

"Dunno, I just thought you might've killed her then you'd have to go to jail then you'd be famous then some blonde would come along and steal your fame and then you'd be enemies for ages but eventually no one likes her either so you end up being friends and do a big show thing and end up being even more famous."

A roll of tumbleweed rolls past. Everything is silent, and in the background church bells ring.

"Er no honey." The woman says eventually, "That's – "

Suddenly, a large yell is heard. They look in the direction, and Richard Gere is running towards them yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He gets there, and stands in between the stage director and the woman, gasping for breath. More tumbleweed flies past. The woman glances out of the window, and notices a large truck parked there with 'TUMBLEWEED INDUSTRIES', written on. The driver sees her and gives her a thumb up. She gets freaked out by this, and turns her attention back onto Richard Gere.

"Sorry," he said, "but you were about to steal my best line." He took off his hat, and looked the stage director dude in the eye. He did a flippy hat thing and said, "That's Chicago." Then he giggled and ran out the window, and began sunbathing on the top of the TUMBLEWEED INDUSTRIES van. 

"Shouldn't someone tell him its night?" the woman asked.

Tumbleweed – (DB: Ok, I'll quit it with the tumbleweed ^_~)

"As we were saying." The stage director continued, "Come on, Rogue, move move! I know I've just missed out a bit but Rogue77 is going to kill Dark Ballerina coz she's got this far without starting the proper story!"

"Ok, ok you're killing me here!" Rogue (who is suddenly in a black tutu with that mesh stuff like her green top but black over it so she won't have skin contact with people onstage) said, rushing into the wings. Suddenly she heard the familiar chords of the Black Swan's music start. She was the Black Swan! She ran onto the stage, and started to dance. 

As she danced, she began to think how she became in this position . . . 

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

The time: 1 PM

The place: Brotherhood Boarding House

The people: Rogue, Pietro, Wanda, Lance, Kitty, Fred, Todd

Pietro smirked. Now Rogue would regret she dared him to ask Jean out on a date to the Morlock's orchestra. (which wasn't great. Jean went with him, but they came back with major headaches. They'd found out the Morlocks hadn't got any instruments except trashcans, which they were banging loudly. Pietro was in a bad mood for days.)

"Rogue! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Of course." She answered.

"I dare you . . . " his brain whizzed into action, and thought of the perfect thing. " . . . to become a professional ballerina!"

"Ok." she agreed. Todd wet himself with surprise. No one else went quite that far – just fell off their chairs and died, you know, that kinda stuff.

~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~

Well, it was easy enough becoming professional. All she had to do was fully absorb an already professional ballerina (which she did) and then BING BONG she knew all the steps!

But she wouldn't become a perfect pink ballerina, like most others. She was a ballerina who always wore black tutus, and exaggerated black eye make up. (DB: Like me! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) This was why the part of the Black Swan was perfect to her. (DB: in Swan Lake, the black swan is an evil impostor of the real swan princess)

Her dance came to an end. She rushed offstage again, glad upon hearing the applause follow. Soon, it was the end of the show. She took a bow with the rest of the cast, and went back to her hanging room to get dressed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Rogue!"

The excitable valley girl walked into the dressing room. "Wow, this place totally looks like something from Spider-man."

"Spider-man?!" Rogue answered, puzzled. "it looks nothin' lahke anythin' from Spider-man at all!"

"I know." Kitty admitted. "it just sounded good."

Dark Ballerina: On with the story people!

"Oh right, yeah, sorry." Kitty mumbled, and went outside the dressing room to start again.

The excitable valley girl walked into the dressing room. "Wow, this place is like, so totally great. How do you like it so far?"

"Ok Ah guess. Ah'm not lovin' the costume though." Rogue gestured down at her black tutu.

"Well at least its black, right?"

"True."

"Anyway, like you were totally brilliant up there! Who knew Pietro said the right thing for once!"

They laughed. Kitty went over to one of the mirrors in Rogue's dressing room and re – applied some black lipstick. (2)

"Me and Lance are like going to a club later. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Its ok, Kit. Ah was just gonna stay in tonight."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, I'll like see you later." Kitty waved, and walked out of Rogue's dressing room that doesn't look like anything from Spider-man.

Rogue got changed into her normal clothes, and pulled on a black trench coat over herself. Well, it was winter! Don't give me that funny look. o_O

She was about to leave when something in the corner caught her eye. She stared at it; that definitely wasn't there before. She picked it up. It was a queen of hearts. Puzzled, she turned it over. There was a little envelope attached to it. It read, 'To the Black Swan.' She opened it warily. Inside was a hand written note. It said,

_'Chere,_

_You are a good dancer. You are beautiful too. Remy is a good singer. Please come and see Remy. Right now Remy has a performance. Come now, you can see the end of it. Remy is at the Royal Civic theatre. If you stand at the back of the auditorium no one will notice you and tell you off for not paying. Please come, _

_love_

R. LeBeau' 

Rogue re-read the letter. It seemed genuine, but why would anyone be interested in her?! But she decided to go and see him anyway. The Royal Civic was only a few blocks away. 

She approached the Royal Civic, with its red and gold décor. She sneaked inside, and stood at the back of the auditorium, like Remy said, and she saw a man stand up on the stage. He grinned, then opened his mouth and bean to sing . . .

"He met marmalade, down in old, Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said, "hello, hey Joe. Ya wanna give it a go, oh! Creole Lady Marmalade!"

Ok, so he didn't. Let's try again.

She approached the Royal Civic, with its red and gold décor. She sneaked inside, and stood at the back of the auditorium, like Remy said, and she saw a man stand up on the stage. He grinned, then opened his mouth and bean to sing . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark Ballerina: And you'll have to wait til next time folks! I know this was crap, but I guarentee next chapter will be better coz Rogue77's writing it! Mwahahahahaha!

Rogue77:Dark Ballerina is stuuuuupid and shouldn't put herself down lol.  You will soon see how different are writing is :D YAY!

1) I know ginger's not a disease. I'm only kidding, I love ya all. ^_~

2) You'll find out later why that's relevant. :p 

Goldmember: I'm from Holland! Isn't that veird!

DB: I'm from England! Isn't that veird!

Rouge77:Ah'm from Mississip  Hey Ya'll

Rogue: Ya are not ya liar

Rogue77:FINE! I'm from Washington US….wow ain't that a peach

Laterz!

Dark Ballerina

&

Rogue77


End file.
